


How to Say Fuck to Canon

by BB_Roin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, Established Relationship, Everyone deserves better, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, They are the cast, Twitter, Voltron is a live show, a lot of swearing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Roin/pseuds/BB_Roin
Summary: Voltronjust airs its final season.Neither its fans nor its cast is happy.Or,Voltronis a live show and Shiro and Keith are both actors acting in it. Their fans are VERY pissed after THAT ending comes out. The two are not impressed too, so they cheer their fans by announcing their own engagement.





	How to Say Fuck to Canon

**Author's Note:**

> I've passed my stages of grief, now the only mood I have is "I'm going to kill canon".  
> No beta. If anyone is interested, plz contact :D  
> Everything regarding staff and cast in this fic is not real. Please remember this.

It started with a simple tweet.

> **Shiro** @T.Shirogane tweeted:
> 
> WHAT THE FUCK

His followers took a look, then a double look, then finally started panicking. 

Oh my God, was this really happening? Takashi Shirogane _swore_. On _twitter_. All in capitals. The Takashi " _kids-could-see_ " Shirogane swore on twitter in capitals. He even forgot his trademark period. 

Someone must have stolen his account. Probably Keith. Yes, that must be the only reason. The other possible explanations were all too terrifying to ever be considered.

Some of the wiser sensed the beginning of a catastrophe. 

Another tweet appeared three minutes after Shirogane's.

> **Allura** @allura_altea tweeted:
> 
> Is it too late to quit now?

Two months before the final season aired, the whole Voltron fandom officially went into panic mode.

 

The two tweets were deleted within two hours. 

Shiro got an email from the new producer with polite words asking him and everyone else in the Voltron crew to stop giving out incorrect messages. He replied the mail with equally polite words telling him to fuck off. He might or might not cc it to everybody by accident.

The man had the guts to give him a direct call after that, but to the man's great misfortune Keith was the one picked up that call. There was a reason why every higher-up tended to stay away from Keith. Shiro was pretty sure his fiancé had traumatized the other.

Keith ended the call with a snort. "Pathetic." He said, throwing the phone back to Shiro. There were four unread messages shining on the screen.

> **Curtis** : lmao you guys just made twi burn
> 
> **Curtis** : and if i get murdered by your fans
> 
> **Curtis** : tell dear producer ill haunt him
> 
> **Curtis** : btw, that mail of yours? a masterpiece. im going to frame it

Shiro signed before he typed back.

> **Shiro** : Sorry for dragging you into this.
> 
> **Curtis** : nah better me than some poor newbie
> 
> **Curtis** : and DON'T apologize. none of these is your fault
> 
> **Curtis** : but ill be the host of your bachelor party. no negotiate
> 
> **Shiro** : Sure. Who else could we ask? You are our best friend. 
> 
> **Curtis** : wow im touched
> 
> **Curtis** : guess now i hav a party to plan
> 
> **Curtis** : tell keith i say hi
> 
> **Shiro** : Thanks, man.

"They don't deserve it." 

Keith fumed, seeming to be back to his angry stage. He'd been texting fiercely with Allura just now, and judging by his expression they were probably planning a thousand ways to butcher those cowards. Rationally Shiro should call a stop to it but emotionally he wanted to volunteer to help them bury the bodies.

"None of us deserves it, baby."

There was tiresome slipping into Shiro's voice but he couldn't hide it anymore. He was tired, he was exhausted, he was defeated. They had been fighting for so long, for so many years, and in the end, this was what they got? This was an utmost insult, the dirtiest trick possible. None of them deserved it. Not the cast, not the crew, not their fans who still believed in them.

Thinking about their fans made Shiro overwhelmed by his guilt and shame once again. He wasn't too worried about Keith and his friends. Yes, he knew they were hurt, but he also knew how strong they were. They were comrade-in-arms in the same front line, and they were ready to face whatever throw to them together. 

But their fans? 

They were people Shiro supposed to protect.

They had supported them, believed them, _trust_ them since the first day, and Shiro always believed it's his job and duty to do right for them and give them anything that could ever repay their undying devotion. 

But now he knew it would never happen and all their hopes were going to be crushed.

They did not deserve to be treated like this. 

Shiro had failed.

He wanted to tell them we were sorry, we were sorry for not being stronger, sorry for not fighting harder, sorry for what you were going to see, sorry for what you were going to suffer. _We are sorry, we are so sorry._

But sorry could never stop hurting.

Keith immediately sensed his mood change and the next moment his fiancé was kneeling in front of him, with one hand on his lap as a comforting weight. 

"Hey, hey. Don't." Keith told him in a gentle voice, "It's not your fault. You know it."

"But it feels like it is." Shiro said, eyes looking down. 

"No. Shiro, listen. If you are going to blame yourself, then all of us should be blamed too." Keith stood up and hugged him, hands smoothing Shiro's hair. "If you don't blame us, then don't blame yourself."

And how could he? Shiro knew how much each of them had done for this whole thing. They might not have shown it, but Shiro knew they were the ones hurt most from all these. When was the last time he saw Allura and Katie cry? But last time Shiro saw them the two were hugging each other with angry tears running down their face. It was the same day that Keith, who'd never touched alcohol before, drank ten cups down his throat and kept murmuring _it's not fair, it's not fair_ again and again until he finally passed out. 

Shiro hugged back. "You know I'll never blame you guys, Keith. Sorry. I just felt so tired suddenly. We didn't win this time and it'll only get harder in the future."

"Well, those fuckers expect us to back down and lick our scars in silence. But we're just going to show them how many teeth we have." As if to prove it, Keith bared his teeth with a hissing sound. Shiro couldn't help to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Got anything in your mind?"

"Well, Allura has suggested a name and I couldn't think anything better."

Keith pulled out his phone and pointed out one text Allura had sent him. It read:

_Operation: How to Say Fuck to Canon._

 

They waited.

Then the final season aired.

It ended up as bad as you could think.

> **アキラ☆マギカ** @akira0097: え…なに…これ…意味わかんない……
> 
> **Fiiin** @fionaF: I'M NOT OKAY
> 
> **浅浅sheith女孩** @qqiiaann: cnmd什么鬼？？？
> 
> **vlds8 spoiler alert** @YoHatalk: Can I unwatch this?
> 
> **RT voltron** @happybbb: I.. I can't... sorry I... I need to leave 

Shiro turned off his phone because he couldn't watch anymore.

 

The producer contacted them again a day after, this time he wanted- or demanded- them to show at least some support by sharing one tweet he'd post using Voltron official account celebrating the end of this years-long series. The man might or might not threaten to ruin their career on the way.

Wow, that man really knew nothing about them. If he had bothered to ask around, he would have known this cast had always been a middle finger to authority. And actively poking it would just make everything ending up in hellfire.

So it started.

Surprisingly, Curtis was the first one to jump into action.

> **Curtis** @curtisssss tweeted:
> 
> i just want to say
> 
> next time, plz let people negotiate their own threesome
> 
> trust me, its fucking awkward to end up between your otp

He would later tell Shiro and Keith that he had got too many likes and comments that he thought his phone was going to crush for it. But hey guess what I had another thousand followers.

> **Lance.M** @lance.mcclain tweeted:
> 
> I was told I shouldn't say a fucking thing
> 
> So I'm not going to say a fucking thing
> 
> [ _image1_ ]

The photo he attached was his new selfie. In the picture, Lance had the most chilling smile he could manage on his face, and he was wearing a cap. A black cap with a big, white, capital 'FUCK' at the front.

Technically he truly didn't say anything. 

Then there was Allura.

> **Allura** @allura_altea tweeted:
> 
> Ha

Shiro didn't know how she managed to deliver so much mood with just two letters. 

Hunk's post was a photo of his handmade cake, he commented it with "Look like I'm a cook till the end". 

Anyone could tell the cake was cooked by an amateur. There was only a big 'THANK YOU VOLTRON' written in colorful syrup in the center of it. But if you looked closer, under those big letters, you could see the slightly awkward position of those chocolate chips, and the smear of the cream was a little too intentional.

If you looked close enough, you could see the small 'NO THANKS FUCKER' on the bottom.

His fans interpret it just in the right way. Some of them started calling him _Hunk the Savage_.

The writing crew joined too, although they were much more subtle. Their accounts had been silent ever since Shiro's first 'WHAT THE FUCK' incident, but now they had started retweeting and liking here and there once again. They retweeted one of theirs, let it stay just long enough for people to take a screenshot before deleting them, then retweeted the official one with an "Oops my hand slipped. This is the correct one".

Shiro loved them so much.

His unread notifications suddenly started increasing at an insane speed. Considered he'd muted everything except his mutual friends' mentioning, one of them must have done something crazy and no one wanted him to miss it.

Turned out it was Keith. 

Keith, who absolutely hated social media and rarely post anything at all, just forwarded one of his fan's tweet. 

The tweet contained a series of screenshots from Popcorn.com, one of the most famous viewer rating site. The pictures compared the overall ratings of all Voltron seasons. The first to the seventh season had received mostly positive reviews as the ratings were always around 90%. 

And then there was the one for the final season.

_7%_

Keith added with his own comment.

> **Keith.K** @keith_kogane retweeted:
> 
> Guess who is the fool now. 

Lance was the first one to retweet it. Still no words.

Hunk instantly followed the suit, then tweeted one of his own with the 'idiot sandwich' meme.

Allura was the next.

> **Allura** @allura_altea retweeted:
> 
> There is no better time to say this: 
> 
> → → → I TOLD YOU BITCH ← ← ← 

Oh, and there was Katie. Brilliant, brilliant Katie. Who only got her twitter account just an hour earlier.

> **Pidge.G** @kaite.holt retweeted:
> 
> HAHAHAHAHA 
> 
> YOU GUYS ARE FUCKED

 

Shiro hadn't posted anything yet.

But he'd already come up with a draft that was ready to post at any time.

He looked at Keith, who was sitting next to him on their shared bed. Keith noticed his stare and returned it with a smile that just made Shiro fell for him once more. 

"Go get it, big guy." Keith told him, leaning in to give him a light kiss.

Shiro kissed back.

They had already lashed out their disappointment and anger, but the grief could only push you so much. 

It's time for hope.

Shiro hit 'send'.

 

> **Shiro** @T.Shirogane tweeted:
> 
> There are thousands and billions of different realities out there, just like there are countless stars in the sky. 
> 
> It's an honor to fly with you all.
> 
> @keith_kogane And it's an honor to spend the rest of my life with you.
> 
> [ _image1, image2, image3, image4, image5, image6, image7, image8, image9_ ]

The first eight photos were taken under continuous mode. There were the ones they took at the end of a private party they held a few months ago. Everyone was there, and he meant _everyone_. In order to keep everyone inside the frame, Kolivan, who took the shot, had to stand ten meters away from them. 

In the first one, everyone was standing together and smiling at the camera. 

In the second one, Shiro moved his eyes from it and looked at the man standing next to him.

In the third one, Shiro dropped to one knee in front of Keith and everyone.

In the fourth one, everyone was startled and looking at Shiro with wide eyes. But Shiro only had eyes for the man before him. 

In the fifth one, Shiro's hand reached for something inside his pocket.

In the sixth one, Keith had the softest expression Shiro had ever seen on his face as Shiro presenting that small little black box to him.

In the seventh one, Keith dropped to his knees too, burying him into Shiro's hug. If it had been a video, they would have heard him saying _yes, yes, yes, yes_.

In the eighth one, they were back to their feet, and Shiro was kissing the lights out of Keith. Keith was also doing his best to try to melt their bodies into one. And, wow, was Coran crying too? He hadn't noticed it before.

In the last one, there were only two of them. Keith covered his mouth with one hand to stop himself from crying but it did nothing to stifle the tears back. Shiro's eyes were filled with tears too but he was too busy laughing and smiling and showing their joint hands and the beautiful rings shining on their fingers to care at all.

Keith somehow managed to get to the first comment.

> **Keith.K** @keith_kogane replying to @T.Shirogane:
> 
> I'll say this as many times as it takes.
> 
> I love you. I love you. I love you.

Shiro immediately fired his reply.

> **Shiro** @T.Shirogane replying to @keith_kogane:
> 
> I love you too, Keith. 
> 
> As many times as it takes. 

The tweet hit the trending in no time.

 

Keith showed him one of his follower's tweet when he woke up in the middle of the night.

"They are so awesome, you know."

> Now I know what we'd have got and it was ripped out of our hand. 
> 
> Guess what? We are going to rip it back. One way or another.
> 
> There is a petition [here](https://www.change.org/p/dreamworks-voltron-season-8-release-the-original-the-showrunners-wanted). Please sign it if you still love them and are willing to keep fighting.

Shiro shared the link to their group chat then tacked Keith back to his chest, telling the man to go back to sleep.

He dreamed that night. He dreamed that he was _Shiro_ and Keith was _Keith_. He dreamed that at the end of Voltron, they were married and they went chasing the stars together.

It's a nice dream.

 

No, it's not a dream.

It's a future they're still fighting for.

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope this fic can give you at least one bit of comfort, courage, or strength.  
> I didn't add a lot of fandom's reaction since I believe everyone has seen enough. But I can tell you the disappointment is a universal thing. You are not alone, we're all in this together.  
> BTW, the petition is real.  
> It may not change anything, but if we don't try then there'll always be nothing.  
> EDIT 12/16, 5 pm:   
> The petition has hit 8k. I've never been so proud. YOU ARE AWESOME. I repeat, YOU ARE SO AWESOME!  
> EDIT 12/19, 1 pm:   
> More than 15k now! You know, if there are 15k people agree that the ending is BS, we can officially cancel it now no matter what DW has to say.
> 
> Again, if anyone is interested in beta, feel free to contact :D  
> You can find me on twitter [@bb_roin](https://twitter.com/bb_roin) :D


End file.
